


Underwear 404

by Heechuls_MetalPetal



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heechuls_MetalPetal/pseuds/Heechuls_MetalPetal
Summary: Taking place on the night of the legendary Bonamana fancam, just how did Heechul react after they returned to the dorm?





	Underwear 404

The group filed in sleepily through the front door after returning home very late from their performance. However, some members, or rather, one in particular, were still wide awake and had other things besides sleep on their minds. As soon as they had entered the dorm, a very excited Kim Heechul grabbed Leeteuk’s hand and pulled the older man into his bedroom. He quickly closed the door behind them, flipped the lock, and then pinned the leader up against it, raising a hand and slamming it down next to the confused man’s head. Leeteuk’s eyes widened in shock, unsure of what had caused this outburst. Heechul pressed his body up against Leeteuk’s, close enough to feel every inch of his toned physique. Heechul bent his head next to the other man’s ear and whispered sensuously,

“Don’t think I didn’t see it.” He tilted his head back just enough so that he could meet the leader’s eyes and smirked as Leeteuk replied,

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Heechul leaned in again, the proximity to the leader’s warm, muscular body reawakening the lust he had felt earlier as he had watched Leeteuk performing and caught sight of the, well, situation he’d had in his pants, which had been apparent to both everyone on stage and in the audience due to the pelvic thrusting featured in the dance, as well as Leeteuk’s choice to forego wearing anything under his loose white pants.

“Don’t play dumb, Jungsoo. Were you that excited for me to touch you?” Leeteuk swallowed audibly, the danger in Heechul’s voice and his hot breath on Leeteuk’s ear was stating to make the older man anxious, but also thrilled him. He was no fool. He knew exactly what Heechul was alluding to, and as he felt Heechul’s body against his, he was reminded again of exactly what had been running through his mind earlier that evening that had begun to arouse him. Deciding to be bold and turn the tables on the younger man, Leeteuk leaned in close to Heechul.

“Maybe I was.” He whispered tantalizingly to Heechul and felt him shudder. He smirked inwardly, proud that his plan seemed to be working. “At the beginning of the song, all I could think about was touching you. It drove me so crazy that I couldn’t hide it. And now thousands of people know just how much I want you.” He then took the lobe of Heechul’s ear between his teeth and bit down lightly, causing Heechul to groan loudly and his knees to go weak. He grabbed Leeteuk’s chin with his elegant fingers and crashed their lips together. This elicited a moan from the other man as his lips and tongue clashed with Heechul’s, neither willing to submit to the other.

Heechul wrapped his arms around Leeteuk’s shoulders, pulling him in closer as their kiss grew more heated. They nipped and sucked at each other’s lips, drinking each other in and completely ignoring the need for oxygen. They were only focused on their need for each other. Heechul slipped his fingers into Leeteuk’s hair, lightly rubbing his scalp and tugging at his hair, making him whimper into the younger man’s mouth. Meanwhile, Leeteuk’s own hands snaked underneath Heechul’s t-shirt and let them wander over younger man’s back. His nails left behind red marks as he dug his fingers into the smooth, pale skin. Overwhelmed by the need to be even closer to his lover, Heechul slid his hands down to cup Leeteuk’s ass, jerking the older’s lower body towards him and they began to grind their hips together. Heechul growled low in his throat as their hardening arousals made contact through their sweatpants. He continued to drive his hips against Leeteuk’s, pushing harder, desperate for more friction as their tongues dueled fiercely. Heechul was wild, unhinged, and only aware of the man whose hardened body was pressed flush against his.

“You’re wearing too many damn clothes.” Heechul choked out as he broke the kiss, gasping for air. Leeteuk hummed in agreement as he kissed a line fervently down Heechul’s neck, sampling the saltiness of his unblemished skin.

“So why don’t you do something about it?” The leader murmured in between kisses. Not needing to be told twice, Heechul hurriedly grabbed at the hem of Leeteuk’s shirt and tore it over the man’s head before making short work of his own. He returned his attention to his lover’s neck, biting and sucking the sensitive skin. As he continued to taste Leeteuk’s tanned flesh, the leader plunged his fingers into Heechul’s hair, sighing and whimpering as he used the younger man’s blonde mane to guide his sinful mouth. And as he began to feast on Leeteuk’s delectable collar bone, Heechul slid a hand over the man’s defined chest and his nimble fingers began to toy with one of the leader’s nipples. He pinched and rolled it between his fingers, drawing deep, rumbling groans from Leeteuk. He leaned his head against the wall and struggled to breathe as he was overwhelmed by the sensations Heechul was creating.

Without warning, Heechul dropped to his knees and hooked his fingers under the waistband of Leeteuk’s sweatpants and boxers. He glanced up at Leeteuk with an evil glint in his eye and peaked out his tongue to wet his lower lip. Leeteuk’s breathing sped up in anticipation of Heechul’s next move. With a quick tug, the younger man pulled down Leeteuk’s pants and freed his impressive erection. He took a hold of it in one hand and, without breaking eye contact with Leeteuk, licked slowly and ever-so seductively from the base to the tip. Leeteuk thought it might have been the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. He held his breath, not wanting to break the spell Heechul had over him. But when Heechul swirled his tongue around the head of his cock before taking the entire length into his hot mouth, all attempts at retaining control were lost.

“Damn, Heechul.” He rasped out.

Heechul chuckled around Leeteuk’s length, delighting in Leeteuk’s response. Leeteuk bucked his hips uncontrollably at the feeling of the extra vibrations, making Heechul gag. He withdrew his mouth, and looked up at Leeteuk.

“Hey, watch it!” He admonished.

“Sorry,” Leeteuk apologized sheepishly, panting as he tried to catch his breath. Heechul glared at him for a moment in mock anger which then suddenly transformed into something else. Something much more sinister and alluring. A wicked smirk that that Leeteuk knew all too well crossed the younger man’s face as he quickly took Leeteuk’s arousal back into his mouth and engulfed it in its entirety, swallowing around it. Leeteuk choked back his surprise and then he was struck with a bolt of pleasure, and Heechul’s name was ripped unbidden from his throat. He grasped the at back of Heechul’s head, holding the younger man in place as he tried to resist the urge to thrust his cock deeper into the welcoming heat of Heechul’s mouth. Leeteuk eyes slammed shut and bit down on his tongue, taking in gasping, shallow breaths as the younger man’s throat constricted around him. The stimulation was almost too much for him. Once he felt his climax start to build, he released his hold on Heechul and the man drew back with a deep, heaving inhale, and stared up at Leeteuk. Strings of wetness hung lewdly from blonde’s luscious, swollen lips as he panted harshly, his deep brown eyes nearly black with lust. Leeteuk was captivated. He grabbed Heechul by the hair and pulled him back up to ravish his lips, tasting himself on the younger man. He plunged his tongue into Heechul’s mouth, unable to get enough of the intoxicating flavor that was the mixture of the two of them. Heechul wrapped his arms around Leeteuk’s neck, eagerly responding to the hungry kiss.

Leeteuk walked them over to the bed and pushed Heechul down onto the mattress before climbing on top of him and resuming their fierce lip lock. Their tongues danced and slid against each other as they moaned into each other’s mouths, rolling their hips together to create delicious friction between Leeteuk’s naked arousal and Heechul’s clothed one. Leeteuk then moved his lips along Heechul’s jaw up to his ear, licking it teasingly and relishing the little whining noises Heechul was making. He felt more blood rush to his groin as he heard those quiet sounds dissolve into loud, sensual moans as he licked and sucked at the younger man’s neck. Heechul’s response awoke something primal inside Leeteuk and he entangled his fingers in his lover’s thick blonde locks. He yanked the blonde’s head to the side to gain better access to the delicate white neck as the leader began to devour it in earnest. Heechul shrieked, caught off guard by the sudden Leeteuk’s sudden fervor. But he soon gave into the rougher treatment, and began to moan and writhe in ecstasy as Leeteuk trailed his way down to Heechul’s chest.

Heechul’s breath hitched as he felt Leeteuk’s wet tongue flick at his nipple. He entwined his fingers in Leeteuk’s hair, as much to anchor himself as he was overcome by feeling of Leeteuk’s mouth as it was to have even more contact with his lover. He groaned loudly as the leader sucked and nibbled at the sensitive nub, teasing it to almost painful hardness. To further torment the younger man, he reached a hand down to palm Heechul’s hardness through his pants, rubbing languidly. Heechul moans of pleasure turned to those of frustration as he became desperate to feel Leeteuk’s hands touching his bare skin.

“I swear, if you don’t take off my pants in the next five seconds, Jungsoo, I’ll kill you myself.” Heechul growled out breathlessly. Leeteuk ceased his teasing and lifted his head to consider the man beneath him.

“Then who’s going to get you off?” Leeteuk inquired, feigning innocence.

“Just shut up.” Heechul scoffed playfully as he threw his head back against the pillow, submitting himself to Leeteuk’s mercy. Leeteuk smirked as he slid down in between Heechul legs and began sliding off the younger man’s pants and boxers. Heechul’s throbbing length sprang out and Leeteuk licked his lips, eager to have a taste of the enticing sight that was laid out before him. His lips ghosted over Heechul’s inner thigh. He reveled in the low keening noises Heechul made, knowing that the younger man was longing for Leeteuk’s mouth to be somewhere a bit farther north.

Finally, Leeteuk gave in to Heechul’s unspoken pleas and slowly circled the head of Heechul’s cock with the tip of his tongue. Heechul gripped the bed sheets and groaned, losing himself in the sensations brought on by Leeteuk’s skilled tongue. Leeteuk turned his eyes to his lover as he took the younger man’s length into his mouth. Heechul’s eyes were screwed shut and he was biting at his lip in a vain attempt to stifle his salacious sounds. A glittering sheen of sweat covered his brow creating an almost ethereal glow. The sight nearly took the leader’s breath away. He sucked, head bobbing faster over Heechul’s hardness, cupping his balls and rolling them in his hands. Heechul’s back arched off of the bed, clutching the sheets as he squirmed beneath Leeteuk. The younger man then cried out as Leeteuk tongued furiously at a particularly sensitive spot on the underside of his cock. Leeteuk removed his mouth from Heechul’s arousal with a loud pop and shot the blonde man a satisfied smirk, which Heechul missed as his eyes were closed, still trying to recover his senses.

Leeteuk took advantage of Heechul’s obliviousness to reach over and into the bedside table. He took out a small bottle of lubricant and poured some onto his fingers, warming it up between his hands. He then began to stroke Heechul with one lubricant-covered hand while bringing a finger to lightly tease circles around Heechul’s entrance. Heechul gasped and his eyes popped open wide as Leeteuk slowly slid one finger inside of him.

“You sneaky bastard.” Heechul groaned out as Leeteuk began moving his finger. “I planned on taking you tonight.” Leeteuk smiled smugly as he added in a second finger. Heechul gritted his teeth in discomfort but was distracted by the feeling of Leeteuk’s hand on his arousal and soon the discomfort gave way to pleasure.

Leeteuk continued to scissor and thrust his fingers inside of Heechul, concentrating on the man beneath him who lay with his eyes closed, allowing the ecstasy to wash over him. Heechul began to move his hips, pushing down eagerly on Leeteuk’s fingers as he whined and moaned, desperate for Leeteuk to brush against the one spot that would turn him into a quivering mess. But Leeteuk instead added a third finger and watched as Heechul winced slightly. Leeteuk sped up the movement of his hand on Heechul’s arousal, hoping to distract from any pain. Once Heechul began to impatiently whine again, Leeteuk bent down next to Heechul’s ear to finally reply to the younger man’s earlier remark.

“Uh uh. No way.” Leeteuk’s voice was a low, breathless growl, the desire and hunger for his lover evident in his raw tone. “You know why I really started to get hard on-stage tonight? It’s true, of course. I couldn’t wait for you to touch me. But then all I could think about was that fine ass of yours, and how good my cock looks thrusting into you. And how gorgeous your face is when you’re writhing underneath me, begging for me to let you come.” Heechul’s eyes grew wide and he could have sworn his already rock-hard erection grew impossibly harder.

“God, Jungsoo, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever heard you say. Now, get your damn fingers out of me and fuck me.”

“Patience.” Leeteuk chuckled. Then he curled his fingers to hit just the right spot inside Heechul to make him cry out Leeteuk’s name. “Fuck, Jungsoo!”

“Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” Leeteuk joked as he crooked his fingers inside of Heechul again, summoning a debauched scream from the man’s lips.

“Oh, just shut up and fuck me, dammit!” Heechul demanded.

With that, Leeteuk removed his fingers and spread more lubricant over his throbbing erection. He positioned himself between Heechul’s legs and slowly pushed inside the younger man’s tight heat. Heechul squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed onto Leeteuk’s shoulders as he felt himself being spread wider by Leeteuk’s impressive length as it slowly entered him inch by inch. When he was completely sheathed inside of Heechul, Leeteuk placed a soft kiss on the younger’s lips and Heechul responded greedily to the welcomed distraction, opening his mouth and entwining his tongue with his lover’s. A moment later, Heechul broke the kiss and, with chest still heaving, he looked the leader dead in the eye.

“More.” He ordered with a breathy moan and Leeteuk was more than happy to oblige. He began to pump his hips furiously, grunting with the effort as Heechul moaned wantonly beneath him. Long, delicate fingers were running through Leeteuk’s hair and trailed down his back. Thin white legs were wrapped tightly around his waist as Heechul tilted his hips to meet every thrust. Suddenly, Leeteuk felt hands push on his shoulder and he was flipped on to his back. He looked up at Heechul, who was gazing down at Leeteuk with a devilish smirk.

“I told you I wanted to be on top. It’s not exactly what I meant, but it will do.” He quipped as he straddled the leader and sank back down on his now achingly hard cock. Both moaned loudly at the blissful sensation of their bodies reconnecting. Heechul rocked his hips steadily, panting and moaning as he sought release. Leeteuk held his lover’s hips and was once again enthralled by the man gyrating above him. Heechul’s head was thrown back, his blonde hair that had been perfectly coiffed was now sticking out every which way, his eyes were closed and his tongue peaked out of his lips as he focused on his and his lover’s pleasure. It was a sight to behold. Leeteuk took hold of Heechul’s arousal and began to stroke it as the movement of Heechul’s hips quickened. Heechul felt a familiar pooling low in his stomach and began to rock furiously, almost bouncing atop Leeteuk, whining and gasping for breath as he neared the edge.

And then he was there, feeling like he was free-falling. He climaxed onto Leeteuk’s hand and stomach as he cried out in ecstasy. Leeteuk soon followed, the sensation of being buried inside Heechul as his body clenched and he rode out the waves of his orgasm proving to be too intense. Leeteuk cried out the younger man’s name as he emptied himself inside of his lover, then collapsed back onto the pillow, completely spent.

Heechul collapsed on top Leeteuk for a moment, too exhausted to move. Then he reluctantly rolled over to lay beside the older man on the small mattress. Both lay there attempting to catch their breath after their rather strenuous late-night activities. Heechul ran a hand through his sweat-soaked hair and grinned, looking over at his equally sweaty companion with a feeling of satisfaction.

“So,” he panted out. “What have we learned this evening?”

“That maybe I should try not wearing underwear for performances more often.” Leeteuk answered cheekily. Heechul responded by whacking him on his bare chest with the back of his hand, clearly not appreciating the answer he’d received.

“Dammit, Jungsoo!” He huffed out a frustrated sigh then turned to look at the older man. Their eyes met and they stared at each other for a moment, considering each other as smiles threatened to break out over their faces. Then they could no longer contain themselves and they dissolved into laughter, holding onto each other as they howled in amusement and tears leaked from the corners of their eyes. When they finally regained control over themselves, they curled up together, both sporting large grins on their faces as they closed their eyes and readied themselves for sleep.

“You know, if I stop wearing underwear on stage, I might become the most popular member.” Leeteuk suggested quietly as he stroked Heechul’s hair.

“Try it and I kill you. You and that monster in your pants are mine.” Heechul mumbled, already half asleep. Leeteuk just chuckled and continued to stroke the younger man’s hair as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment, I would really love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> A huge thank you to everyone who helped me by reading this and making suggestions (and coming up with a title!). You all are great!!
> 
> This fic was originally meant to be for Heechul's birthday but deadlines and I don't get along. So a very belated happy birthday to the amazing man who inspires me. I wish him endless health and happiness. This wraps up teukchul month 2019! Keep on supporting our boys and thanks so much for being interested in my fics!
> 
> <3 Metal Petal


End file.
